1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plastic cartridges which are to be filled with sealant, for example, sealants for sealing joints in civil engineering and construction applications. The cartridge is the type in which a plunger is inserted into one end in order to extrude the sealant.
2. Prior Art
Cartridges of the type under consideration have previously been produced by extruding a parison into a metal mold whose mold cavity has the same diameter at the top and bottom. This is then formed by blow-molding into a cylinder in conformity with said cavity. Cylinders of this type are preferably produced by blow-molding due to the simplicity of manufacturing.